Remyria
Remyria (pronounced Ree-meer-ree-a) officially the Federal Republic of Remyria, is a nation owned by Kyr and Quill in NC Spacebattles. It was formed in 2225 after the Reivers and Temyrian Collective merged. It currently stretches across five solar systems and has the highest population of any Terran nation. Approximately 25% of the Remyrian population lives in Orbital habitats or in gas giant habitats, the second highest proportion among major interstellar nations after the Drugen. Much of the remaining population lives in cities. Remyria was one of the major participants of the inexplicable war, coming to the defence of the Ishvalan Empire after Aqarian's declaration of war. Remyria has inherited the humanitarian traditions of the Temyrians and Reivers, continuing to be a major force of good on the galaxy. It is one of the few liberal democracies in the galaxy, with exceptional scores in several metrics of development, including quality of life, health, education, protection of civil liberties, economic competitiveness, equality, prosperity and human development History Geography Demographics Government and politics Remyria is a liberal parliamentary democracy, with a strong history of protecting individual and minority rights. The government of Remyria is quite small, comparable in relative size to that of Switzerland’s in the 21st Century. Income and corporate taxes are typically low, but vary from state to state. Public spending equals 34.2% of GDP, with federal level spending equally 11.5% of GDP. Of this; 3.9% goes to Social Welfare, 3.2% goes to Education, 2.4% of GDP goes to defence, 0.8% goes to infrastructure, 0.8% goes to agriculture and food and 0.4% goes to Regulatory and Administration. Public debt equals 52% of GDP with a massive reserve fund being maintained. This reserve fund is managed by the Remyrian Sovereign Wealth Fund, the largest in the world. The political spectrum in Remyria is quite narrow, with most parties being centrist and pragmatic. Policy poaching occurs fairly often. Corruption is unheard of, thanks in part to an active, unsuppressed and independent press and judiciary. Civil liberties in Remyria are unparalleled. The Remyrian regulatory framework promotes business formation and operational efficiency. Labour regulations are flexible and starting a business only involves 6 procedures. Subsidies are practically nonexistent, with the vast majority being dedicated to fostering new industries. Remyria has a 0 percent average tariff rate and is a member of the MHAN single market. Foreign and domestic investments are by and large treated equally, with the government maintaining a golden veto in only a select few companies. The highly competitive and well-developed financial sector offers a wide range of financial services and encourages entrepreneurial activity. Banking practices are sensible,with prudent lending activities being common. Diplomacy Remyria is an important player on the diplomatic stage, but generally lets other nations act first before deciding on a course of action. It is the host to several interstellar organisations, including MHAN and the IN, with the latter being almost entirely funded by Remyria (with the exception of peacekeeping forces). Aqarian Remyria currently maintains a no-contact policy with Aqarian after the inexplicable war. Drugen Drugen is one of Remyria’s closest allies, along with the Ishvalan Empire. Both nations are full members of MHAN. Drugen was one of the first major export customers for Remyrian gas giant habitat technology. Both nations maintain close economic ties. Ishvalan Empire The Ishvalan empire is Remyria’s closest ally, with both nations being full members of MHAN. Remyria maintains an FTA, NAP and MDP among with other miscellaneous diplomatic treaties with the Ishvalan Empire. Remyria came to the aid of the Ishvalan empire in the Inexplicable war, further increasing their solidarity. Remyrian and Ishvalan forces train together as part of MHAN. In addition to political and military solidarity, the Ishvalan empire is an important trading partner for Remyria. Custom synthetic flesh is a particular remyrian luxury popular in the Ishvalan Empire There are only two issues that Remyria and the Ishvalan Empire disagree on. The first is the empire’s lack of democracy, but due to so few democracies existing among the Interstellar nations, there is little Remyria feels it can do regarding this subject. The second issue is how militant Ishvalan society is, with particular disdain directed at Ishvalan use of the death penalty. Tethys Consortium Relations with the Tethys Consortium have only recently been established but are extremely positive overall, with a great deal of commercial deals taking place between the two nations. The Tethys Consortium is a partial member of MHAN. Fyrrim Orders Relations with the Fyrrim Orders are very positive, thanks in large part to Remyria hosting the largest population of Orthodox Fyrrim worshippers of any nation. The two nations have co-operated on several technological projects and are both members of MHAN. Deuhon Relations with Deuhon have only recently been established but are extremely positive overall. Deuhon is a partial member of MHAN. The Sublime Assembly The Sublime Assembly and Remyria have limited relations consisting only of an embassy exchange, despite Remyrian efforts to improve them. They do co-operate together on several humanitarian ventures and the ILSDI. Due to the “unique” nature of the Sublime Assembly, trade remains fairly limited apart from the purchase of raw materials. The Sublime Assembly is the one nation that Remyria has a trade deficit with, as well as being Remyria’s least important trade partner by a significant margin. Remyrian philosophy considers the sublime Assembly to be a bit “weird”. The worship of their leaders in their nation is disturbing to Remyrian ideals and their form of mind transfer is viewed as a form of death. Uptake of the phoenix serum has also been limited due to lingering doubts about the Sublime Assembly’s intentions and Remyrian technology is advanced enough to more or less negate it anyway. Rejecting Remyria’s request to license their sensor technology has not helped the situation either. Bewilderment exists on both sides, with the Sublime Assembly considering Remyrian’s synthetic flesh technology (particularly synthetic cannibalism) weird as well. LAST Relations with the LAST are excellent, with both nations being members of MHAN. LAST mercenaries have been employed several times in Remyrian service. Sumarra Relations between Sumarra and Remyria are good, with the two nations maintaining a FTA and NAP. The Umbradi Empire Relations with the Umbradi Empire were excellent, until their sudden declaration of war on United Alaska. An arms embargo was implemented shortly afterwards, however further actions are unlikely as both nations are members of MHAN and the Umbradi Empire is Remyria’s largest trading partner. Britannia Relations with Britannia are good, if slightly strained due to Remyria’s close relations with the Ishvalan Empire. Britannia is one of Remyria’s most important trading partners and maintains a FTA and NAP with Remyria. UGM Relations with the UGM are excellent, with Remyria having invited the UGM to become an associate member of MHAN. A FTA and NAP are maintained. Military Remyria has an armed forces made up of around 24,120,000 personnel, making it the largest professional military in existence. The Remyrian Armed Forces receive 2.4% of GDP each year. They received a large shipment of new equipment in 2296, making them one of the most advanced and up to date forces. They’re one of the few armed forces in the galaxy to have seen frequent combat, along with the Ishvalans, British and Sarecians. Remyrian Armed forces have only been deployed in support of allied nations, although some forces are often embedded into RMG mercenary companies to gain operational experience. Law Enforcement, Justice and Crime Remyria uses a civil law system, whereby parliament creates and amends laws with the system regulated through the Remyrian Courts of Justice. The highest level court is the Remyrian Federal Supreme Court, based in Temyr. It is followed by Planetary, State, City/District and finally council courts. The Remyrian Judiciary is completely independent of the executive and legislative branches, with the sole exception being the appointment of Supreme Court justices. All crimes that the Remyrian police and the prosecution service become aware of must be investigated. The prosecution are lawyers employed by the Remyrian Prosecution Service, a completely independent organisation not relying on the courts or the police and not directed by the Justice Ministry (with any political interference illegal). Crime in Remyria is generally low, with a broad downward trend most years. This is in part due to the extremely high empathy levels of a psychic population making it difficult for individuals to commit crimes. The Remyrian murder rate is particularly low, with approximately 0.01 murders per 100,000 inhabitants. One unusual quirk of Remyrian law is that if a murder victim is successfully revived, it is still treated as a murder. Remyria’s prison population is among the lowest levels in known space both in relative and absolute terms, as only the most dangerous individuals remain incarcerated for any significant length of the time. Remyrians pride themselves on just how focused their justice system is on rehabilitation instead of needless punishment. The sole exception to this general system of rehabilitation is the famous case of Aron Gildman. Mr Gildman was responsible for the Desolation of Temyr and approximately 800 million deaths, with approximately 300 million of them non-recoverable. His sentence was to be executed and resurrected once for each death, with an estimated minimum sentence of 6,500 years. He is housed in the Abyss, a deepwater undersea high security prison custom built for him and overseen by L.U.C.I.F.E.R. Numerous conspiracy theories abound about his sentence, with many Remyrians believing that it is merely a clone lacking higher brain function and the ability to feel pain in his place. The Remyrian government refuses to comment on his current status. Economy The economy of Remyria is among the Terran sphere’s most prosperous, with a highly skilled labour force, a GDP per Capita only matched by the Drugen and low inflation and unemployment. The Remyrian economy combines a highly developed service sector with a high-technology, knowledge-based manufacturing sector. Remyrian society highly encourages entrepreneurship and business. Infrastructure is well developed High economic and political stability, a well-developed and transparent legal system, first-class infrastructure, efficient markets, low public debt and low corporate tax rates place the Remyrian economy firmly among the most competitive economies with the highest ease-of-doing-business ranking of any nation. Remyria has the largest economy in both nominal and relative terms of any nation in history. In 2311 it had a nominal GDP of 17,381.20 trillion (USD 2015), with a GDP per capita of 484,879 (USD 2015). In total the Remyrian economy makes up 53.03% of total interstellar output. 40% of Remyrian industrial employees are unionized, but the Remyrian unions are pragmatically focused on compromise instead of strike action. This allows industry to weather most financial crises with minimal layoffs. Terraforming has become a surprisingly large source of income for several prominent Remyrian companies. It’s increasingly common for the Galaxy’s super-rich to purchase asteroids and have them turned into private kingdoms. The largest terraforming company is Daxar Terraforming, a specialist in hostile environment terraforming, while their arch rival Gaian engineering targets much of the luxury market. Each small asteroid can be worth trillions, so competition in this sector in this fierce. Remyria’s Mining Sector/GDP ratio is the lowest of any nation (and one of the lowest nominal sectors), with only a few thousand small scale mining vessels and the helium-3 extractors on Luna being directly owned by Remyrian companies. However, Remyrian companies dominate the mining services industry with both Archex mining services and Valo Industries being prominent players. While it may not be a remyrian mining company mining the titanium deposit the company will probably be using equipment leased from a remyrian company, use labour supplied by a remyrian sophont resources company, use power supplied by a remyrian energy company, contract repairs out to a remyrian maintenance company, ship cargo out via a remyrian wormhole freight company, arrange a sale to a remyrian manufacturing company by using a remyrian law firm to negotiate terms. Biotechnology is an important Remyrian sector, with United Life Enterprises (ULE) as the largest company in the field. The Remyrian population is highly genetically enhanced with a wide variety of augmentations being common. Remyrian defence companies are among the largest of any nation. Antaki Drive Yards, Collective Shipyards and RMG are the 3 largest in Remyria. RMG is the largest defence contractor in terran space, being the 35th largest company in the Forbes 500 list and employing over 10 million Remyrians. Export customers include the LAST, Ishvalan Empire and the Tethys Consortium. Remyria is home to the most large multinational companies of any nation, with nine of the terran sphere’s top 10 largest companies by market capitalization being Remyrian. Much of the manufacturing industry exists as extremely specialized medium size enterprises that only produce a few specialized components. Overall, Remyria spends 4% of GDP on research and development which is one of the highest shares of any nation. The Remyrian economy is highly automated, with most non-robotic jobs existing in the creative and knowledge based sectors. Domestic chores are almost entirely accomplished by robots, normally equipped with Gamma Class AI (Clearly non-sophont). Despite agriculture comprising a miniscule share of the economy, Remyria is the largest exporter of food. Massive amounts of arable land (including the breadbasket of Remyria, Arcturus), well educated farmers and advanced agritechnology (including synthetic meat technology) result in massive amounts of food being produced each year. In 2311, Remyria used 150,555 Terawatt hours of electricity. 95% of Remyria’s energy needs come from Dual-fluid reactors, with the remainder coming from renewable sources. Solar power is fairly common on residential buildings and some offices but overall because DFR supplied electricity is so cheap, and practically unlimited there isn’t a lot of need for any other sources of power. DFRs are a fairly important export with substantial orders placed by several nations including United Alaska, Deuhon and the Tethys Consortium among other interstellar nations. Most personal vehicles make use of Hydrazine, which is a byproduct of the DFR system. One major benefit of the Hydrazine besides its low cost is that it produces no harmful emissions. Remyrian companies are one of the largest producers of personal vehicles. The erebian capital of Blackett, is one of Terran Sphere’s financial hubs, with remyrian banks offering interstellar class banking services. These include multiple currencies, internet banking, telephone banking, checking accounts, savings accounts, debit and credit cards, fixed term deposits and wealth management services Construction is a major industry for Remyria, with gas giant,orbital and underwater habitats being supremely lucrative for Remyrian companies in both the domestic and export markets. Remyria received more tourists than any other nation in 2310, with liberal laws and resurrected wildlife being the major draws. The Tourism industry contributed 5.2% in total to the country’s GDP in 2310, making it a relatively small sector of the Remyrian economy. Grand Remyria was by far the most popular location for foreign tourists to visit, followed by Erebus and then Eden. Remyria is well known for its rich cultural heritage, thanks in part to the excellent Erebian Cultural Universities. Education Culture and Sports Sport is curiously underdeveloped in Remyria, with the most viewed sports imported from other nations. This is may be due to the total Remyrian failure to achieve success at any Pantheon Games. Infrastructure Science and Technology Health 2310 Statblock * Conventional long form name: Federal Republic of Remyria * Conventional short form name: Remyria * Capital: Quir, Grand Remyria * Government type: Federal Parliamentary Republic * Administrative divisions: Federal, Planetary, State, County * Suffrage: Universal for all citizens over 18 standard years of age * Head of State: Collective Warden Gage Seabrook * Prime Minister: Takil Hakarl * National Anthem: Hail Remyria * Demonym: Remyrian * Territory: Jerusalem System, Bloodmane System, Grand Remyria System, Arcturus system, Eden (artificial island constructed in Southern atlantic), Island of Ireland. * Economy type: Market Economy * GDP '('nominal): 17,381.2 trillion * GDP by sector: 1.7% Primary, 27.8% Secondary, 70% Tertiary * Major Industries: Machinery, Terraforming, precision manufacturing, precision instruments, textiles, tourism, banking, insurance, biotechnology, financial services, electronics, chemicals, mineral processing and refining, mining equipment, arms industry, aerospace, vehicles, orbital construction, food and beverages, consumer goods, luxuries, clothing, fashion, telecommunication, advanced materials, fuel, energy, medical technology, information technology, pharmaceuticals * Exports: Machinery, electronics, vehicles, arms, mining equipment, luxuries, consumer goods, orbital habitats, software, advanced materials, terraforming * Imports: raw materials, fuels, food and beverages, vehicles * Major Trade partners: Umbradi Empire, Ishvalan Empire, Britannia, Drugen * Inflation '('Annual average): 1.9% * Currency: Dakken * Gini: 28.7 * Unemployment: 2.8% * Labour Force: 26239.59 million * Population: 35846.44 million * Median age: 37 * Life expectancy: 475 years * Ethnic groups: 62% Prismismal, 21% Gremorian, 15% Temyrian, 1% human, 1% other * Religions: 59% Agnostic, 28% Atheist, 5% Orthodox Fyrrim, 4% Protestant, 2% Catholic, 1% Orthodox Christian, 1% other * Languages: Over 4100 recognised languages, but official languages are Terran, German, Swedish, Temyrian, Irish and English * Ease-of-doing business rank: 1st * Literacy rate: 99.89% * Date format: dd/mm/yyyy * Drives on the: Left * Calling code: +387 * ISO 3166 code: RM * Internet TLD: .rm * Remyria Army Personnel: 9.65 million * Remyrian Air Force Personnel: 2.41 million * Remyrian Navy Personnel: 2.41 million * Remyrian Interstellar Personnel: 9.65 million Category:Remyria Category:Quill Category:NC Spacebattles Nations Category:NC Spacebattles Category:Kyr Category:Nation Creation Countries Category:Nation Creation Category:Who Created This Category? Kyr did.